Dead Shadows
This are the events of the 7th Hunger Games Prologue The Revolution lost, the Capitol sent Peacekeepers everywhere. All districts are being highly watched. District 13... is ashes. And as it wasn't enough, children have to compete in this stupid games that were introduced after the Capitol won. This games are death to who compete in them. There is a story I need to tell. But first, where are my manners? My name is Johnattan W. Firebreeze. I have 17 years old, I was borned in District 3 and I was an engineer assistant. People say I'm genius, I work with machines. I used to, anyway. So, let's start from now. Chapter 1 The door knocks. I wake. The door knocks again. It's quite strange when you remember you live alone in the residential area of District 3. I go see who's in the door, it's Hannah, course it's she. My breath almost stops and my heart is beating fast as I finally open the door. A beautiful blonde seventeen year old girl with shiny blue eyes walks in: -Hello Johnattan - says she -Hi - I say, turning back and closing the door -How many times - Hannah just asks -What? - I answer, doesn't recognizing what is she talking about -How many times did you put your name? - Hannah repeated -Four, or Five - I answer - I forgot this ridiculous games. There were introduced only six years before now. -Yeah, and this peacekeepers... Now everywhere... - Hannah says back Then, she walks into me. -Enough of talking about this - smiles she - let's just... - she kisses me. Some sweet in the middle of pure darkness... I almost forget about my problems, the Capitol and this "fun games". Then someone screams outside. I open the door. Chapter 2 It's a girl, being tortured by the peacekeepers. I recognize her as Helena Cherry, the machineworker's son. If it was some years ago, someone would do something. Nowadays, it's normal to have someone being tortured, or even killed in the streets. No one wants to be the next. The reaping begins, now, someone will be sorted to compete in this stupid games, and I'm not that lucky. I'm afraid for Hannah. A woman, indroduced as Gelie Wilsome, dressed like a Capital goth, all dressed in black with a shiny red hair. Also we are going to hear what we are hearing for six years. The Mayor Slevig begins: "Welcome, Welcome to the 7th Hunger Games! As you know, Panem, our nation, raised from the darkness of a destroyed place formerly known as North America. We had a capital, with all thirteen districts that were united. Then, unreasonably, came the Dark Days, where the districts, leaded by the District 13, challenged the Capital for a cruel, massive War. The twelve firsts were defeated, and the last one, was destroyed. The result was The Hunger Games, and here, we celebrate the seventh one!" Can they please change this next year? Then, Gelie starts: -Ladies first, as always. I look at Hannah, wishing again, for her not to be chosen. Then, finally Gelie says, smiling: -Helena Cherry - the beautiful brown-haired girl walks in, her green eyes shine, or maybe cry, and she walks into the stage. -Now, the boys... - says Gellie - Yan Belther - the guy with curious problems in his lungs. "May the odds be in your favor"! Thank you god, it's not us. Chapter 3 I walk home, happy and I look for Hannah, but I see her in the center plaza, being hurted by that idiot peacekeepers. Oh no. I came in, and kicked the peacekeeper. He doesn't look very happy, Hannah says: "NO!", but then I noticed. His knife is going in my direction. Right in my left eye. Oh god, it hurts, hurts, hurts, blood is everywhere, I fall down in the floor, the pecekeeper is smiling. Bad for him: I hate smiles. I stand up, and knock him out. His body falls to the ground. Emergency Alert. Another one comes to me, and says: "Boy, you are really in trouble". He throws me at the floor at some sort of place. He warns: -I will kill you, bastard! I say, moaning: "Kill me... It will be better to both of us". The peacekeeper smiles. Oh crap, I hate smiles. The peacekeeper is just kind of happy. He introduces himself: -Clark, district 2. - I notice the sarcasm He push me down, bringing my head down, he says: -And, I have a better plan for you. -Good, tell me what is it - I finally say -Welcome to the Hunger Games! Chapter 4 -WHAT? - I say -Welcome to the games. - repeats him -You can't do that! -I can, as I did. -No Way! -Yes, you can't refuse. -And what will you do with the real chosen? -That's easy, as he just died Now I'm confused: -Died? I saw him there, in the stage! -Died. My peacekeeper minors have just killed him, for you. Congratulations. You hadn't got to the games yet, and had lost an eye and killed a boy - I say to myself - Stay like this and you'll win. -Now... May the odds be in your favor! - Clark whispers. Crap. Chapter 5 Oh yes, welcome to the Hunger Games, you have five minutes to say goodbye to your family. I don't have a family. I have Hannah. I walk in a room, that is quite illuminated and its decoration just values more than five or, maybe seven, of my house, the Peacekeepers bring Hannah in. She is crying, possibily more than me. What can I do? She's my family. -That's it - I say, I can't look at her. -T-they can't do this! Look at you - I feel sincere words from her. -They have. Nothing I can do -Y-your eye... - she whispers I kiss her, to stop thinking about everything. The peacekeepers arrive and drive her out of room. I enter in a special kind of metro, but a lux one. Another good thing to tell: I'm District 3, I won't have any mentor, I'll have to do it on my way. And I'll have to stand Helena Cherry for a while. Someway the situation will get worst? I wait as the train arrives in the capitol. History They began at the Cornucopia Island, where some of them escape for the sea, and others die in the bloodbath. Johnattan could get his hammer in the Cornucopia. He ended in a temporary alliance with Mel Windseal and Christopher James. When Chris was killed by the career, he could survive and escape taking a career's sword, and Mel and he runned. When running from the Careers, Johnattan and Mel visit an "island", they meet Killian and Elisabeth, that had a ship that they found in a cave at the area that doesn't flood. They find out that it's not an island, it's a huge whale, and discover they accidentally waked it up and Elisabeth is killed. Killian escaped in his ship, but the whale destroyed it He got back to the Cornucopia as the Storm began, but was knocked out by Michael Jeffster, the career leader. In the fight, Micheal would rip out his hand and throw him in the water. Johnattan awake in one of the islands, as he saw his arm without his hand. He never discovered who saved him, but he left the island as only six tributes were in the arena, and four were careers. As he got to the Cornucopia, Michael just said he was waiting for him, and kicked out Mel Windseal in his legs, Johnathan only saw her fallen body going undersea. Michael left Johnattan in the island as the storm arrived. He got his destroyed hammer and created with the Cornucopia materials a hammer that would replace his left hand. He met a tribute called Jane Washel and they formed an alliance to defeat the Careers. Johnattan was able to change the Flooding System to flood the Career's island, but it would take some time. He and Jane started fighting there, as an arrow killed her, he would kill all three careers, only lefting Michael. Michael was already damaged, and almost dead, but he jumped in Johnattan to kill him. The island started flooding and the only survivor was Johnattan. Post 7th Hunger Games Johnattan had a traumatic felling of water, and he kept his metal hand as a memory of what happened in the arena. Category:7th Hunger Games